Yours
by speechless8582
Summary: Just fluffy moments at Aang and Katara's wedding. Please Read and Review!


I imagine this as a way I would like my future husband to feel about me. But that will probably never happen. Only in dreams right? Anyways, I haven't felt any inspiration for a while, but with the finale coming so soon, I'm currently Avatar obsessed. Anyways, on with the story. Aang is 22 and Katara is 24.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Yours

He sat in the middle of the white-laced decorated table admiring the scene before him.

He was glad with how everything turned out. The ballroom in the Southern Air Temple was the perfect place for this occasion. Aang couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather begin the next chapter of his life than where he had first felt accepted by Katara as a member of her family.

The whole room had taken a water-meets-air theme, with blue meeting yellow on the tables, the walls, and the decorations. The room itself was just a giant square. The tables lined the sides and led to a much bigger table on the end. Between the tables there was a wooden dance floor, large enough so that everyone in the room could enjoy the music and dance happily.

The walls were decorated ceiling to floor with beautiful paintings or designs people had made specifically for them. The tables were generously decorated with Panda Lily's, Katara's favorite flower. The food had been a mix between the traditional water tribe and traditional air nomad delicacies.

Aang sat in his chair, looking at all the people before him dancing and laughing. He couldn't help but laugh to himself when he thought of how long it took for him and Katara to make the guest list. It seemed that once their engagement went public, every single person in the world wrote to them asking to be invited to the wedding. A wedding with 4,000 guests is quite ridiculous, and it took Aang and Katara quite a while to invite everyone that they could. Making sure of course that their closest friends and relatives were to be invited first, it took a while to figure out the rest.

Aang looked again at the people dancing in front of him. Everyone looked so genuinely happy. Sokka was dancing with Toph, Zuko with Mai, Song with Haru, just to watch these people made Aang feel good inside.

Then he saw Katara. She was dancing with Iroh, and wore the biggest grin on her face that Aang had ever seen. She had been like that all day.

Aang could not help but realize how lucky he was to have Katara. He would literally not be here without her. And she was so beautiful. Aang looked at her face; her rosy cheeks, colorful eye makeup, glossy lipstick, and she looked so stunning. But not because of her makeup, no, she looked this gorgeous every day. She was beautiful because of her eyes. Her two diamonds glimmering like the ocean. And her hair; she had it so pinned up perfectly for today, and yet Aang wouldn't have cared if it was up or down. It 

was the dark, chocolate, luscious color that made it beautiful. She was by far the prettiest girl in the world.

Aang then let his eyes dip lower than Katara's face. She was wearing a strapless gown of white, so many layers and lacing that Aang had wondered how she put it on. But what Aang loved most about her dress, was the way that she looked in it. It really did her incredible justice, hugging every curve in just the right way. Aang blushed while thinking this, but this was _his_ wife after all. Yet he still couldn't wrap around the idea that she was all his.

Aang's favorite article of clothing on Katara, however, had to be her necklace. The one he had made for her. The necklace itself was blue, but the pendant on it was yellow. Aang carved into it both the Air and Water symbols, but intertwined them together. He loved thinking about the way Katara screamed "Yes!" when he presented it to her for the first time. The tears in her eyes and passion in her kiss showed Aang that Katara would never want to be with anyone but him. This was his second favorite moment of his life, his first being from a few hours before, saying the words "I Do".

The music came to a stop and people started sitting at their tables. Katara came over to Aang and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face towards hers. She kissed him quickly and sat down. Aang quickly intertwined their fingers as she sat. Not touching her at this moment just seemed physically impossible.

Sokka got up from sitting beside Aang and tapped his glass with his fork. Everyone in the hall looked up to him, as well as Aang and Katara, awaiting his speech. Sokka looked at Aang for a moment, and then looked towards the crowd.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all having as wonderful a time as I am. I would like to take a moment, however, and address the happy couple." Sokka stopped for a moment to look at Katara and Aang. He turned again and continued.

"First, let me start off by saying that I did not like Aang when I met him. No I did not. This fun loving kid was so happy all the time that it annoyed me to be around him. But Katara liked him immediately. I know you have all heard the story of the iceberg, but Katara's destiny that day was not in finding the Avatar, but in finding Aang. And she did. They had an instant connection. But like I said, I didn't like the kid. I loved making fun of Katara for their instant bond. And their bond since then has grown so deeply between the two of them, that it really is a wonder they can stand to be apart from each other for five minutes."

Sokka paused, and looked at Aang in the eyes again, this time not turning back to the crowd. "Aang, you have taught me so much since that day with the iceberg. You taught me how to have fun, how to be strong, and most importantly, how to balance the two. You are truly a man of honesty and trust, and there is no other man I would even consider to take my sister's hand in marriage. You two are truly a match for each other, and are destined to be together forever. I consider you now not my best friend of ten years, but as my brother."

Sokka then looked away from Aang and looked back to the crowd. "These two have been through so much and have asked for so little. They truly deserve each other and I support them with all of my heart." Sokka raised his glass high and concluded, "To Katara and Aang. May they live forever in happiness." Everyone raised their glasses and said "to Katara and Aang."

Sokka sat down, and before Aang could tell him anything, Toph stood up and tapped her glass. She looked towards Katara and Aang's way, as best she could, and started her speech. "Katara and Aang, let me just tell you one thing right now, I am so happy. Yes for you, but also for my feet. You see, I have felt the heart skips when you touch each other, or the blushing when Aang has his shirt off for training or Katara is wearing her underclothes for waterbending, or the fanatic pace your hearts beat if you so much as hold hands, and it grows tiresome to feel these things for ten years. Ten long years, and you both still act and feel the same for each other as you did when I met you, if not more so. Never once have you let my feet have a break from your constant beating hearts, and though it does get tiresome, I know that you truly love each other. It is because of this fact that I will pardon your past doings that have vibrated themselves to my feet, and give you my heartfelt blessing for this next chapter of your lives. No one deserves this more than you two."

Toph raised her glass and ended her speech with "to the happy couple, may they not bother my feet with their flirtations again, but always love each other as they always have."

The crowd raised their drinks again. Toph sat down, and the moment she did Katara gave her a tear-filled hug. "Toph, thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

Toph patted Katara on the back as she returned the hug. "The same could go for you" Toph replied.

Aang then turned to Sokka. "Hey Sokka, I hope you know that I won't let you down. I will protect Katara with my life, she is my life. So are you." He gave Sokka a hug and said, "I didn't like you much that day with the iceberg either, by the way." They both laughed.

Hours passed and the party still seemed like it was never going to end. Katara and Aang had been shuffled around to talk to so many people, that the second they found themselves with each other, they immediately stole to the dance floor.

Aang wrapped his arms first around Katara's waist, as Katara slipped her arms around Aang's neck. They didn't care if the song playing was fast or slow, they just wanted to be near each other.

Katara rested her head on Aang's chest, and he rested his head against hers. They began swaying to the music, which did just happen to be slow. Aang took in everything about Katara at that moment. The way she smelled like Panda Lily's, the way her hair glittered, the way her skin was so dark in contrast to her white dress, he loved everything about her. This moment was perfect.

Aang then slid his hands as far down her lower back as he dared, and Katara laughed.

"What? What did I do?" Aang asked in a hurry, afraid he did something wrong.

"Nothing, Aang. You just seem so nervous."

"I guess I just can't believe that you are finally all mine." He replied honestly.

Katara then took her right hand from his neck and placed it on top of his left hand behind her back. She lowered his hand farther south of herself than Aang originally intended.

Katara then whispered into Aang's ear, "I was always yours."

-Speechless8582

Please Read and Review!


End file.
